


Wake Up, Open the Door and Escape to the Sea

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High temperatures and no ac do not mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Open the Door and Escape to the Sea

You look out the window of your apartment, the sky dark and the air hot and still. Not one fuckin whisper of a breeze. Sweet Messiahs above it is too motherfuckin hot. The air's been broken all goddamn day, in the middle of a fuckin heatwave, and the landlord said the ac guys probably won't be in til tomorrow afternoon. Every fan is on in this crappy apartment, but it ain't doing shit. Your shirt and shorts are sticking to your skin in places, making you squirm and frown. You think about donnin the good old birthday suit but with every window open some motherfuckers might get a peak at your fine ass, and that would probably just be weird for everyone involved. Instead you pull off your baggy t-shirt, tossing it toward the hamper as you climb off the empty bed toward the living room. Tav should be home soon, and you couldn't help but wait up for him. You've been havin trouble sleeping lately and you don't really know why. Probably from the fuckin heat, this shit is intolerable. You mosy on over to the couch, ploppin your skinny ass down and turning on the tv while you wait, putting on Adult Swim. You watch Loiter Squad for a while before getting up to get a drink, your tongue feeling too big for your mouth as you head over to the fridge to grab some water. Tav's been buying less soda, saying water's better when it's hot like this so you go with it, grabbin a nice tall glass and chugging, hearing a key click into the door as you grin and head back to the living room.

 His head is down, focused on pulling the key out of the lock before closing the door and locking it behind him, finally looking up and grinning when he notices you standing in the doorway to the kitchen. You grin back, saying 'hey Tav' as you set your glass down on the table before heading over to him and giving him a quick kiss. "How was work?" He groans, slumping a bit before resting his forehead against yours. "Terrible. And hot. The library really needs better air conditioning," he replied, standing up and putting a hand to the wall so he could start pulling off his shoes. "Plus it was totally empty, so we could have taken the day off but, you know, how the librarian is. So I just sat around, and put away some books, and that's it," he said, dropping his shoes near the coatrack and walking toward the kitchen. You hum out a noncommittal noise, following him to the kitchen where the tile makes every slap of bare feet echo and bounce off the walls, heading over and plopping down into a chair while he grabs some agua. "I hear ya, bro. This place's hot as a motherfucker, man. AC's still busted, " you reply, huffing out a sigh. "Man, I wish we could go out and swim. It's so hot I can't even lay down or nothin, can't touch nothin. I just wanna float for a while, man," you say, and he nods absently, gulping down a full bottle of water. You watch his adam's apple bob with every drink, feeling your eyelids droop a bit with lack of sleep. He finishes off the bottle, grinning a bit as he speaks up again. "Well, maybe we could go swim, if we're quiet," he says, grinning conspiratorially, as if he were telling a secret that someone else didn't want shared. You perk up instantly at the idea, your mouth forming the words 'hell fuckin yes' before another thought comes crashing through your pan, making your frown. "But big man's got the keys. Plus we ain't supposed to be out at the pool this late," you remind him, and he frowns a bit before quickly lighting up again. "That doesn't mean we can't swim, somewhere else," he grins, walking past you toward the hallway. "Grab your trunks. We're going, on a field trip," he calls behind him, and you hoot out an excited yell, grinning wide before heading down the hall to grab your trunks, Tav already in his as he grins and leaves you to change. You quickly pull yours on, closing and locking all the doors and windows before heading out with Tav to the car, grinning as he hops behind the wheel and starts driving. You fall asleep almost immediately, sleeping like the dead.

 When you wake up it's pitch black, and you blink and rub at your lids for a while before your auculars get their focus on. You realize you're at the beach, the sun still hiding behind the horizon, stars littering the inky dark blue sky. You hear the waves washing over the beach, turning to a grinning Tav, who seems to have stayed up driving here. "Wanna swim?" he asks, as if going hundreds of miles out of his way to take you to the beach at the asscrack of dawn is normal. You grin dopily and say 'hell yes' before you both scramble out and head toward the sea.

The sand is soft and cool, the breeze making you shiver a bit, your grin only growing the closer you get to the black waves. You don't slow down as you step into the chilly water, keeping a steady pace as you go deeper. When you're waist deep you pause, taking a breath in through your nose before ducking under, your eyes shut tight before popping up a few seconds later, shivering and grinning, teeth chattering a bit. You love the rush the cold water gives you, and when you finally start getting used to the temperature you lay back, letting your feet come up as you float near the beach with a smile, feeling utterly at peace. You hear splashing nearby, one slightly bigger splash, and a gasp when Tav pops out of the water near your waist, eyes wide from the shock of the cold. He stands there for a while, teeth chattering before he starts getting used to it too, grinning over at you as he takes your hand, twining his fingers and putting his other hand on your waist as he starts moving you like driftwood, not really anywhere in particular. You look back up to the stars, asking what time it is. He looks to the plastic waterproof watch he always wears, the one you got him a few years ago with Picachu on the face, and he says 4:20am. You both chortle like dorks when you give him double pistols, snickering as he splashes you. The sun's starting to lighten the sky, now a dark grey instead of deep blue. You both duck underwater, one after the other, before heading to shore to sit on the sand and watch the sunrise hand in hand, the water lapping at your feet as you watch the sky go from grey to pink to orange, driving back home when it starts getting too bright. You get back home around 6, and immediately shower, pull on boxers, and go to bed, curled up together in a cuddle that's peaceful as shit, the blackout curtains blocking the rays of the blasphemous sun while you both drift off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms and grateful when the ac kicks on in your sleep.


End file.
